Deamus
by Amber Rae Moore
Summary: Dean and Seamus find out that they're not actually...not gay...as they were so convinced at the start of this story. It doesn't take them long to realize that they are actually attracted to one another. Set in their fourth year. Please note that I wrote the first chapter between the hours of 2am and 3:30am so please forgive me if it's not up to standards x


It was in their fourth year, a week after the Yule Ball when both Seamus and Dean were awake. They had been in the common room, talking and laughing, and had lost track of time. It was three thirty. "Fuck." Seamus whispered as he saw the time. Then he looked at Dean and laughed softly "We should get going to the dorm." He said.  
And the boys went to the dorm. They changed into their Pyjamas and each boy got into their own bed.  
Dean pulled the sheets to his chin, closed his eyes and rolled over. He was half asleep when he heard his best friend whisper his name; "Dean...? Dean...? Are you awake?"  
"No.." Dean replied, mumbling and rolled over again to face Seamus' bed. "You cold?" Seamus whispered. Dean thought a little - well. Yeah. He was quite cold. He nodded.  
"I'm not gay or anything-" Seamus said, "But how about you come over here and sleep with me tonight? I'm freezing my nuts off. Come keep me warm?"  
Dean saw no harm in that. His step sisters shared beds all the time to keep warm. So he got out of bed and joined Seamus, snuggling down, close together beneath the covers. He wrapped an arm around his friend and held him close, spooning him. His forehead rested at the back of Seamus' neck, his breath ticking the top of his back. "Y'know..." Dean murmured "Perhaps you'd be warmer if you wore a shirt to bed, Seamus." Dean grinned a little.  
Seamus stifled a laugh "Perhaps." He said quietly, his hands wandering down to his stomach where Deans hands were, to take them in his own. "You're really warm though, Dean.." He mumbled. Dean grinned, and shifted a little, his lips brushing against Seamus' skin. He immediately apologised. Seamus laughed it off. "Its okay..." He said. A few seconds of silence passed when Seamus whispered "But do it again..."  
Dean raised a skeptical eyebrow, but always wanting to please his friends, he brushed his lips over Seamus' skin again. This time, Seamus lightly pressed the back of his neck against Deans lips. Dean got the hint and kept his lips there for a little longer. Nothing wrong with this, he thought. Okay - it might be a little gay - but they were just friends!  
Both boys lay, there, Dean half asleep fairly soon. Seamus, however, had his mind elsewhere. He had been playing with his friends long slender fingers slowly, his breathing slow and matched with the boy who was pressed against him from behind.  
He couldn't help but notice how...large Deans hands were. How warm they felt in his own. He have one of the hands a quick squeeze. Behind him, his friends eyes opened. "You alright?" Dean asked, his lips moving against his skin.  
Seamus nodded lightly "Mhm...just...tell me if this gets weird.." He said, and put the his hand on top of Deans and laced their fingers, so he could control the other boys hand. He slowly lead Deans hand over his stomach, and down to his crotch.  
As Dean felt Seamus' package beneath the flannel pyjama bottoms, he jerked his hand back. "Seamus..." He gasped. "I-I'm not...I don't swing that way."  
"Me neither." Seamus said and took his hand again "Help me out though, bro? Cmon, just try it..." He said, already leading Deans hand down again.  
Dean didn't want to say no - but he wasn't too sure...however, this time when he was guided to Seamus' crotch, he didn't retract his hand, and he was able to feel...more...he could feel his friend getting harder against his hand. It felt...surprisingly good, and all of a sudden, Dean knew that he wanted to feel beneath the pyjama bottoms.  
He didn't want to pull Seamus' cock out and go all ape sex crazy on it. He still wanted to be slow. So he was. He took his hand away from Seamus' and found his own way beneath the pyjama bottoms, his fingers winding around the base of his length. He felt Seamus tense, and sigh quietly, before he pushed down his trousers.  
Now Dean was more aware of his friends naked body against his own fully clothed one, and his free hand took the liberty of exploring it.  
He didn't move from the spoon position as he continued to stroke Seamus' shaft, but he found that it wasn't as weird of an experience as he first thought it would be.  
As his hands wandered over the other boys body, he felt himself grow harder. He felt himself press more against Seamus' arse through his pyjama bottoms. "I feel something poking me..." Seamus breathed. "Sorry..." Dean whispered sheepishly, "It's just...you feel kind of...really good."  
Seamus smirked, "I see...I'll-mmm, faster -I'll help you with that shortly..." He promised. What a good friend...  
"Good...tell me when you're close..." Dean whispered, before he softly pressed his lips against the back of Seamus' neck, kissing his skin.  
Seamus felt his stomach tense - this could be because it was his first time with another hand on his penis - and Merlin did it feel good. It could have been because that other hand belongs to his straight best friend - Dean Thomas. Or it could have been because the feeling of his straight best friends boner pressing more and more against his own arse was surprisingly good...it made him want it...and Seamus wasn't sure what he thought of wanting his best male friend.  
He was, however, distracted from these thoughts as he felt Deans thumb stroke over the head of his own member. He felt deans lips kiss the back of his neck, and heard him whisper; "Tell me when you're close..."  
It wasn't much longer before Seamus whispered, "Dean...Dean I'm almost..." But he failed to finish this sentence for Dean had clasped his hand around Seamus' mouth to stop him from waking up the other three boys in the dorm. The hand that was stroking him worked faster, until he felt the hot thick substance coat his hand, and felt Seamus' moans vibrate against his other one as he rode out his orgasm.

When Dean felt Seamus relax, he relaxed too, and slowly wiped his hand on the bedsheets - Seamus' bed can have Seamus' cum. Of course, Dean was still hard. And he lay there, spooning Seamus, wondering if the boy had remembered his promise. He wasn't left wondering for long, for Seamus shifted a little, then rolled over, swiftly straddling Dean. He was at a position so Dean could still feel himself against Seamus.  
Dean looked up at his friend and couldn't help but grin - Seamus looked great from this angle. He wasn't left to his thoughts for too long before he felt Seamus' lips passionately consume his own. "Seamus..." Dean gasped.  
Seamus looked at him and shifted back so he could pull Deans bottoms down. "Take off your shirt. It's fair that way." Seamus said, as he drew the curtains around the four poster. Dean raised an eyebrow, but sat up and did as he was told.  
No sooner was his shirt off than Seamus was in his lap and pushed him down again. "Are you okay with all this?" Seamus asked.  
Deans heart was pounding against his chest, but it wasn't...the bad kind of anxious that he was feeling. It was anticipation. He could now feel his own bare skin against Seamus'. He could feel Seamus' cold hands against his own warm chest. He wanted to feel his friend more. "I'm okay with it, Seamus..." He whispered. "But...I'm not gay." He added.  
"Me neither." Seamus smirked softly. He then took Deans hand and sucked softly on his fingers, twirling his tongue between them. Dean used his free hand to pull him closer, and kissed along the other boys collar bones slowly.  
"Are we going to fuck?" Dean asked quietly as Seamus took Deans fingers from his mouth and lead the other boys hand to his own arse, guiding it round to his entrance. "Do you want to?" He whispered.  
Dean wanted to. He nodded. And Seamus nodded too. "We're going to fuck." He whispered. "But we have to keep it quiet..."  
Dean smirked softly - he was sure that he could keep it quiet. But could Seamus? First test was when he slowly pushed two fingers into Seamus' entrance.  
Seamus breathed out slowly and looked at Dean. "You okay?" Dean asked.  
"Hurts a little..." Seamus whispered.  
"You sure you want to fuck?" Dean asked, concerned.  
"I'm sure...I can take it." Seamus mumbled.  
Dean pulled him close and slowly kissed his lips as he moved his fingers in and out. Seamus kissed him back.  
Dean nipped his lip lightly, then looked at his friend. "I don't think we can say that we're not gay if we have sex..." He said quietly, pulling his fingers out.  
Seamus looked at him. And then he grinned a little. "No...we can't." He mumbled and kissed Dean again quickly before he positioned himself on his knees.  
Dean, his heart still thudding, held Seamus' arse, holding his cheeks apart lightly, squeezing at the same time. Then slowly, Seamus lowered himself onto Deans cock, and Dean slowly thrust his hips upwards.  
Seamus groaned quietly, and closed his eyes, his jaw clenched. "Try and take it all for me..." Dean whispered, and raised a hand to Seamus' cheek when Seamus stopped after just two inches.  
They made eye contact, and Seamus bit his lip. Dean slowly tailed his thumb over Seamus lower lip. "Can you do that, Seamus?" He whispered.  
Seamus looked at him. "It hurts..." He whispered, after sliding down a little more, taking in another inch.  
"Want to stop?" Dean asked quietly, his thumb stroking Seamus' cheek. He didn't want to hurt his friend - Seamus was more important than sex, no matter how much he wanted it...  
Seamus' heart was now throwing itself against his chest. Despite the pain, he loved the feel of Dean inside him, and he whispered "Just move with me..." Before lowering himself onto Deans cock more.  
Obediently, Dean lifted his hips, whispering; "Almost there..." "You're doing great..." "You feel so good.." Until he was completely inside his best friend. Seamus leaned down and they locked lips for a second. "Should I start moving...?" Dean asked quietly. Seamus shook his head - he wanted to get used to the feel of Dean inside him first.  
Dean, of course, wanted to do it. He wanted to fuck - he wanted to get his boner sorted. He but he wanted Seamus to be completely happy too, so he slowly matched his breathing with Seamus' heavy breaths and kissed him back.  
Seamus' tongue found its way inside Deans mouth and their tongues swirled around each other for a few minutes until Seamus broke the kiss and sat up again.  
He slowly started to move out, before lowering himself again. Dean held onto Seamus' hips and begun to thrust in time with his friends movements. To their displeasure, the bed creaked in time with them.  
Seamus' lips pressed together and he closed his eyes. His hands scratched up Deans chest, which caused him to groan, then they held to his shoulders, his nails digging in.  
The rhythm that the boys worked up together was sounded by the bed - but they wouldn't stop now. They would just have to hope non of their dorm mates woke up.  
Dean had begun to stroke Seamus again with one hand, his other hand reaching up to cover Seamus' mouth, hoping to stifle each moan that escaped with each thrust.  
When Dean was close, he threw his head back on the bed and closed his eyes. The loud moan that was rising had no chance to escape his lips, for one of the hands that had been gripping so firmly to his shoulder released itself and clapped over his mouth. However, the hand wasn't there for long, for it moved when Seamus came down to kiss Deans lips hard as he felt Deans cum fill him.

When he pulled away from the kiss, both boys were panting, breathless, but the work wasn't yet done, for Seamus was ready to come a second time. Dean lowered his hips and Seamus slowly took himself from Dean, sighing once he was empty. He knew that tomorrow would be a difficult day when it came to sitting down...but it had been worth it. He took over the stroking off his length, straddling Deans torso.  
Dean was scratching Seamus' lower back slowly. He looked up at Seamus. Seamus was so close to him - his eyes lowered to Seamus' length, watching his hand fly back and forth. He saw the pre-come, and Seamus swallowed back another moan as he hit his actual climax. Dean felt the fluid hit his lips and he opened his mouth to get the rest.  
He decided in that moment that come wasn't his favourite flavour. It was salty - but he didn't want to insult Seamus, so licked his lips.  
Seamus slowly got off Dean and lay beside him, kissing him deep.  
His tongue pushed into Deans mouth, and he curiously tasted himself.  
They kissed for a long time before Dean pulled away. "Are you warm now?" He whispered.  
Seamus looked at him, confused at first, but then he laughed quietly and nodded "Mhm...I'm also...not straight." He said. And Dean chuckled softly.  
"We should do this again tomorrow night..."  
"Or the night after..." Seamus said as he closed his eyes, his backside stinging, but in the best way he could imagine.


End file.
